


Lumity Drabbles

by palewallowsinpvris



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Beta Concept Art Amity Blight, Beta Concept Art Amity Blight and Beta Concept Art Luz Noceda, Beta Concept Art Amity Blight/Beta Concept Art Luz Noceda, Beta Concept Art Luz Noceda, Bisexual Disaster Luz Noceda, Canon Universe, Dense Luz Noceda, Everyone Needs A Hug, F/F, Flirty Luz Noceda, Fluff, Gay Disaster Amity Blight, How Do I Tag, Humor, I Don't Even Know, I'm Bad At Tagging, Inspired by Music, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Out of Character, Sad Ending, Spoilers, Spoilers for Episode: s01e16 Enchanting Grom Fright, Spoilers for Episode: s01e19 Young Blood Old Souls, Tags Are Hard, Tags Contain Spoilers, Useless Lesbian Amity Blight, Warnings May Change, Writer's Block
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:47:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29959116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/palewallowsinpvris/pseuds/palewallowsinpvris
Summary: Basically just a collection of drabbles I've written in an attempt to get over writer's block. The table of contents has a full explanation :)
Relationships: Amity Blight & Luz Noceda, Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 5
Kudos: 14





	1. Table of Contents

**Hey, all! So, I've recently finished The Owl House (then finished it again with my fiancée), and had an idea on how to get past my writer's block. I currently have two stories in the works for Miraculous Ladybug, but am again at a dead end. What with mental health and my job bringing me down.**

**However, I decided to use Lumity as a way to try and push past the block with a challenge I've seen throughout the fanfiction community over the years.**

**Shuffling my playlist and writing to whatever song comes up for a bit.**

**This first "chapter" will serve as the table of contents, featuring the ratings, themes, possible warnings, and maybe even other pairings. That way you guys will know which chapters to skip and which ones catch your eye. I hope to update this daily, as I need to be utilizing my time to do more productive things aside from video games and, heh, depression. The chapters themselves will have the summary and name of the song and the artist that sings it in case you guys want to listen along while you read the mini drabble or just want new songs and artists to listen to!**

**Fair warning, some of these drabbles may not have a clean cut ending. Others may be left up for interpretation. This story is going to be automatically posted under the M rating just to be safe for future installments.**

**Without further ado, here's the table of contents!**

* * *

**Chapter 1: _Can't Hold Me_** _[Pairing: Lumity. Rating: T.]_

**Chapter 2: _Wish U Were Here_** _[Pairing: Lumity. Rating: T.]_


	2. Chapter 1: Can't Hold Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **_Song:_ ** _Can't Hold Me_
> 
> _**Artist:** Emily King_
> 
> _**Summary:** Set during the Grom dance scene. Also, this song is from ****SPOILERS**** Stevonnie's rollerskating scene in Steven Universe: Future in case anyone was curious or recognized it!_

She didn't know if it was Luz's merciful obliviousness or her kindness that brought on this newfound courage, but she wasn't going to question it.

Heck, maybe it was even the smile she gave as she offered to be her date instead.

_Maybe._

Either way, the difference she felt in her stomach between looking at Grom and looking at Luz was strong. If she was honest, she was more afraid of Luz than Grom. But not in the same sense.

"Well then, if that's settled, may I have this dance?"

Oh, how that surge of confidence threatened to wane as Luz took her hand and pulled her close. That smile still on her face and winning over her heart a million times over.

She would never think that someone of Luz's stature would be able to support her as they danced, and yet the constant and reassuring touch of the Latina's hands on her waist whispered, 'I've got you.' with every sway and turn of their bodies and feet.

Their bodies in sync so effortlessly, like they'd practiced this a hundred times. Their feet clipping together in the magic circle, the abomination lifting them up to look down at their enemy.

Fear looked so small when she was here towering over it in Luz's grasp.

She never felt so powerful.

And Titan be damned, the look she gave as she peered over those cards. It was a mixed message though her body and she wouldn't confirm if she liked it or hated it.

But anyone could guess she didn't hate it.

The emotions radiating through her only grew in strength as they launched their attack on the demon. The sight from above as Grom caught the abomination in his mouth and a green light swirling around within him, with sprouts following close behind.

And if there was ever a moment where Amity felt the most weightless, the most free... was when they were free falling and Luz caught her with ease in a cheeky twirl that, if she didn't know any better, she would guess was to impress her.

It was a rush, not even needing to turn around to know that Grom had been defeated by the rush of air that blew past them and around their clasped hands. Still, it didn't compare to the sight they found when they turned around.

The beautiful cherry blossom tree. A symbol of their victory.

A symbol of something Amity didn't think she was capable of.

There was a warmth blooming in her chest at the idea as she looked at Luz, moments before the announcement of their victory. A moment where time felt slower.

Vulnerability and strength at the same time. Unfamiliar, but welcoming.

She hoped she would have the opportunity to grow accustomed to those feelings mingling within her, if it meant it came from Luz's touch.


	3. Chapter 2: Wish U Were Here

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **_Song:_ ** _Wish U Were Here_
> 
> _**Artist:** Pale Waves_
> 
> _**Summary:** AU where Amity is along to save Eda and everyone follows back to the Owl House after the escape. The portal Luz gives the Emperor was a fake._

Amity didn't think it was going to end like that.

Every time she closed her eyes, she could see Luz... falling through the portal. Arms outstretched, fear, hurt, and betrayal in her eyes as she watched the Owl Lady draw her arms back and grab the door knob.

Amity, Lilith, King, Hoot, Eda, Willow, and Gus all watching as their glimpse into the human world shrank behind the closing door. They heard Luz hit the ground with a thump, followed by quick scrambling to get back on her feet.

_"It's for your own good, kid."_

_"Eda, wait-!"_

_The door closed in her face._

_Without hesitation, Eda stuck the key in the lock and turned it. The door reverted back to its case disguise and fell to the ground with a deafening thud in the silence._

_For a moment, Amity thought if she listened hard enough she could hear Luz banging from the 'inside.'_

_"King. Do you know where Luz kept her glyphs?"_

_"Y-yeah..."_

_"... Bring them to me."_

_King had done so wordlessly, disappearing from the room to where Luz used to reside and returning with a small handful of papers with different glyphs written on them. He offered them up to the witch and she took them. She shuffled through them like a deck of actual cards until she finally drew one up. Then a few more._

_With the selected glyphs, Eda placed the remainders on the table and approached the suitcase of the portal, kneeling down before it._

_"... I'm sorry, kid."_

_It was when she started placing the papers on the case, the glyphs flashing briefly but long enough for it to click to Amity._

No.

No!

_"What are you doing?!"_

_Her body had leapt forward on its own accord, her hands reaching out desperately. Something cut in her way, catching her before she could move a good couple feet. An arm. She followed the arm up to Lilith's face. She wasn't looking at her, but her sister. Her expression was unreadable, but her eyes said it all. The blue and gray of them a conflict of wanting to stop her sister but knowing she couldn't. Eda hadn't even reacted, continuing on with the tender placement of the papers. Willow and Gus stood frozen nearby, their expressions much less stoic than Lilith's._

_Terror, sadness... and realization._

_There was nothing they could do._

_Eda's hands stopped moving._

_"I hope I'm doing this right."_

_She placed her hand gently over one of the glyphs and steps back immediately._

_The glyphs came to life slowly, illuminating the middle of the room in an almost warm glow that shifted to an inferno in a matter of seconds. The papers and the portal swallowed up in flames._

_No one said a word. They just watched the fire lick away at the case, its peaks taunting them._

You can't take this back.

_Amity felt her eyes stinging and a different kind of heat rise to her face. Her cheeks were wet. Her knees gave out under her, and Lilith sank to the floor with her. Her hand moved to the young witch's back in an attempt at comfort._

_Her chest felt tight, and her throat burned from her ragged breaths. Almost like she was inhaling the very flames that were taking Luz away from them._

_The crackling of the fire was her only company in the agonizing silence that enveloped them._

Even now, she could hear the fire sparking and popping as she sat in the middle of her room, the photos from Grom laid out before her crossed legs. Her vision grew blurry and she wiped at her eyes with her sleeve. The blurriness came right back.

The smile they all wore on that night after defeating Grom... You could see the exhaustion if one were to look close enough, but their smiles were still radiant. Triumphant.

_"Amity, come on! Just one photo!"_

_"Oh, n-no, I don't think so. I've had enough of being the center of attention for a lifetime."_

_She felt Luz grab her by the wrist and pull her towards her, in the frame of the camera. Her heart picked up in her chest at the contact, the proximity._

_"One photo won't hurt you. Guys, get in here!"_

_Luz gestured to Willow and Gus, who leapt at the invite and made their way into frame eagerly. Luz's arm hooked around Amity's shoulders, solidifying her place at her side which brought a blush to her cheeks. She looked up at Luz. Her grand smile and victory - what was it? fist pump - brought a timid but grateful smile to her own face as the camera captured the moment._

Amity sniffled.

_Luz... if only you knew how wrong you were._

_One photo hurts more than anything right now._


End file.
